


For Her Highness

by orphan_account



Series: Elsanna Week [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Post-frozen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa receives a letter of utmost importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her Highness

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Elsanna Week prompt: secret admirer.

Elsa had always known that being queen would come with a load of paperwork (her father had always made sure to remind her of the fact), but she had never realized just how much. It seemed that people thought that she couldn't get enough trade agreements, royal invitations, and letters asking for her hand in marriage (which she always politely declined). Rarely did she ever hear word of urgent matters, but that did not mean that she could skip her work either.

That didn't keep her hand from getting tired and her eyes wanting to shut though. It was the middle of the afternoon, yet she felt ready to fall asleep.

She tried to think about dinner, about seeing Anna and Kristoff. They usually had something exciting to tell, and if not then Olaf and Sven at least could be trusted to have made mischief.

She grabbed another stack of mail. The envelopes were neatly folded and sealed. Just looking at them let Elsa know that they were important.

She read a few, replying to them all. Everything she wrote was a repeat of the last, though worded slightly differently.

Opening a letter, she was a bit surprised by the green seal. It was unusual, and almost looked like a snowman.

Elsa shook her head. She really was tired.

Pulling the letter out, she began to examine it.

"Anna," she whispered. Tired or not, she would recognize that handwriting anywhere. Taking a deep breath, she read the letter aloud. " 'Queen Elsa of Arrandelle, I bring you word of your greatness. You are powerful and smart, not to mention incredibly beautiful. It was important that I let you know. I could have kept that to myself, but not letting you know would have left you in the cold.' Oh, Anna." Elsa chuckled.

She put the paper in her pocket, then stood up from her desk. She deserved a break, and she could think of no better way of spending it than with the writer herself.


End file.
